Puppyshipping Alone No More
by LokiHetfield
Summary: Joey lives an average life but one day Seto Kaiba shows up in it and he just won't leave! But then again, is that really such a bad thing? The heart wants what the heart wants, and you are not allowed to fight it, because in the end you lose. Sorry, all the chapters are in one thing -Lokitty


**1**

I hate being alone, having no one. My mother's dead, my father's in prison and my sister is half way around the world. I have a stupid job, working at a factory for Kaiba Corp, making duel disks, every single day. Once a month Seto Kaiba himself has to come to our factory to do some routine checkup, not that it matters to me. He is just some rich bastard who only cares about himself, I don't think he even cares about his little brother. Unfortunately, he was coming today, and since I was assistant manager, I had to show him around. Slowly, I rolled out of bed and prepared for what was probably going to be a VERY long day.

How right I was, first I had to spend half an hour waiting for him to show up, because his limo was "late" this morning, then he talked to the manager for about 20 minutes, THEN he decided we should get started, almost an hour late! He had already seen most of the office building, so I skipped it, and took him straight to the manufacturing building.

"This is where everything is done, the assembly line goes all the way out to the back where the trucks our loaded and sent to the shipping yards, or any local stores nearby. When new orders come in sometimes extras are called in, and during the holidays, most of us work overtime," he just smirked. It just was not fair, he gets way more than we do and we work harder and longer! Whenever he was around I was angry, put in a bad mood, and I felt like that made him laugh.

"The people here seem, cheery, why?" I wanted to punch him.

"No matter what the order, or working conditions, these people, these good people, need the money," there were so many things I wanted to say, but all I could do was have a harsh tone when I spoke to him. The rest of the day I thought about suicide at least 3 or 4 times, he drove me mad! Finally he was leaving, but he couldn't leave in peace, after all, he was Seto Kaiba.

"I never got your name,"

"Joey,"

"No last name?" I was grinding my teeth.

"Wheeler, Joey Wheeler," he smirked, got into his limo, and drove off. If it was hell when he came here for a day, I wonder what it's like working in his office with him every day, I pitied those people. The manger came out with a giant smile on his face.

"Well done Joey! Hopefully he will give us a good review! Your job is riding on this!" he patted my back and left. Great, my whole damn job depends on that rich bastard's review.

**2**

Some days, I just needed to go out for a drink, this was one of those days. However, the clubs here are extremely hard to get into, one way to get in is how you're dressed, but I don't have club clothes, so I just go to only place I can get into too. It's called _Viper _and I can only get in because I know the guy who stands at the gate. His name's Bakura, and we used to go to school together, and today he seemed especially happy to see me.

"Well what are the chances I see you today!"

"I needed a drink, maybe two," he laughed.

"Seto got you down?" how'd he know? "Relax, I'm not stalking you, my girlfriend told me. She's his personal assistant, also she comes here A LOT, says something doesn't it?"

"I feel really bad for her, wait, your girlfriend? I thought you were gay," he laughed and slapped my back.

"Never said I wasn't! Remember Ryou? Ya well I was with him, then I met her, then he met her, so now it's the three of us, weird I know, but night time is so much more fun!" he waved me in, "Go get yourself some drinks, I'll join you in a few, she sings every night and I join her, you should come too. By the way, chances are Seto's coming tonight too, he comes every now and then, and use this chance to get back at him. He won't fire you if your with me and the rest, cause my ladies still his personal assistant and she's done a lot of bitchy stuff to him here," I went in and his laughing faded. The music was blasting and people where stumbling around half drunk, or just failing at dancing. I sat and got a martini when Bakura came out of nowhere and dragged me to the upstairs area where the DJ was.

"Time for fun!" the music stopped and everyone in the place turned as if they knew what was going on. I skimmed the crowd and someone's eyes caught mine, it was Seto. It was as if time stopped, wait what? No! It was nothing! I quickly turned away and a girl started talking into a microphone.

"HEYYYYYYY bitches! Let's have some fun shall we!? Where's mah munchkin!?" Ryou came over and smiled, "Alright let's go! This first one is dedicated to someone who suffered today what I have to suffer EVERYDAY! His name is Joey, I think," they did Gangnam style, and everyone in the building was doing it too. When I wasn't doing it Bakura's girlfriend grabbed me and made me to it as well. It was fun, I guess, this was the first time I'd done it. When the song ended I headed back to the first floor, but Seto bumped into me. I tried to keep walking but he grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him.

"What's the rush?"

"Just trying to go home," I yanked my wrist away, "I have to get up for work tomorrow! In case you've forgotten! How easy is it, for you to forget!? All those people who put there sweat and tears into your shit! And yet we make barley enough to sustain us! I make barley enough to live and all I have is myself! What about those who have families to take care of! But what do you care, they're no concern to you! You're a selfish, rich, bastard! Go to hell, see what I care," his face was emotionless, which pissed me off even more. I stormed out and drove home, grumbling to myself the entire time.

**3**

The next two days at work were normal, I went in, helped where I could, and went home. Seto's review hadn't come out yet and the manager was getting impatient.

"I just don't understand! It's been two days! He came on Monday, and his review is normally out by Wednesday! Wednesday at 6:00pm and it still isn't out! Alright, go home Joey, it's been a long day," I just shrugged and left. Now to figure out what to have for dinner, I guess I have enough in my wallet to go out somewhere decent. Downtown's close to my house, so I'll just walk. There was this new restaurant I wanted to try, but the line to get in was extremely long, and the wait time seemed longer, so I'll pass for now. I was lost in my thoughts and I bumped into someone, the last person I wanted to bump into.

"Wheeler?"

"Kaiba," he looked from me to the restaurant.

"Did you want to eat there? I can get you in," it was tempting.

"I'd rather not spend more time around you than I have to," he laughed. "You can laugh?" he grabbed my wrist and took me to the front of the line.

"Consider this an evaluation," he actually smiled. We were let in no problem and seated immediately. I wished I had this life style, wait no! God, what was wrong with my lately! I've never wanted things like this, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. "Wheeler, you seem out of it," I shook my head.

"Long day," that didn't faze him.

"Order what you wish, I'm paying for everything," I was shocked by his sudden kindness, but took him up on that. For appetizers I ordered a giant salad, then a big bowl of pasta for the meal, and half a chocolate cake for dessert, and ate it all. He laughed at me, "You act like you haven't eaten recently," I tried to ignore that remark, it was more true than I wished it to be. "Wheeler?"

"I don't want to make a scene so just shut up!" I was squeezing the life out of my napkin on the table. He reached across and un-fisted my hand, entwining our fingers together.

"It will get better, I promise," I stared blankly at him. I had no idea what he meant, but at the moment I was lost in his eyes, those deep blue eyes….damnit! I pulled my hand back and looked away, trying to hide a blush. We left and parted ways in silence, I turned to watch him as he walked away until I could no longer see him.

This couldn't be happening, of all the things that could happen. I was falling in love with Seto Kaiba! I couldn't fall in love with him! He's heartless, right? He didn't seem heartless last night, no, last night was nothing, nothing at all. I drove to work having a mental battle with myself. I didn't even make it all the way inside without nearly being tackled by my manager.

"Joey! It's the most amazing thing! The review came out, but that's not all! Not only was he praising you in it, we all got raises! Even the janitor! Come look! It's not a small raise either, it's a lot!" he dragged me over to the computer. Damn, that was a lot of money. "From now on you will be showing him around whenever he comes! Whatever it is you did it worked!" he ran off and I stared at the computer in disbelief.

The rest of the day was mostly normal, except when I went to check my email. I had one from, Kaiba?

_Dear Wheeler,_

_ I have taken a look at your file, if you do not mind, and would like you to come in to discuss a possible job for you here at my office. I invite you to come in at 6:00pm today._

_ Seto Kaiba_

Well, at least I know what I'm doing tonight. I left about 5:30, and barley made to his office in time. The lady at the front desk seemed uptight and evil, I swear she growled at me after I stepped into the elevator. His office was at the very top, the 70th floor, good thing I wasn't afraid of heights. There was another desk in front of Kaiba's office, and it was Bakura's girlfriend.

"Oh hey! Joey right? I'll let Seto know you're here," she paged him. "Go ahead in," gathering my guts, or what's left of them, I stepped in. The room was giant, it had shelves, wall sized windows, a living room looking area, then his desk. Did he really spend so much time here he had to have a living room area? Wait, I don't care, right?

"Sit down," I sat in the chair in front of his desk. "According to your resume, you've worked as an assistant before, so I am offering you an assistant job here," he seemed really, pissed right now. Like something happened before I came in, he wouldn't look at me directly.

"Um, ya I'll take it. Are you ok?" shit, I just asked that. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"It's nothing, nothing you should be concerned about," my brain and my mouth were not connected.

"But it's bothering you," he looked at me, and I got lost in those blue eyes again, those deep blue eyes.

"Are you concerned about me?" now my brain and mouth connect, but no words where coming out. "Joey? Are YOU ok?" J-Joey? He's using my first name now? I need to leave.

"I, um, I'll start first thing in the morning!" and I bolted. I sat in my car trying to catch my breath, stop fantasizing Joey! He's a big time CEO, and he has girls chasing after him left and right, even if he was gay, he wouldn't like me. I drove home and tried to get him out of my mind, but that's hard to do when you dream about him.

**4**

Since today was Friday I don't have to worry too much about Seto, I will have a whole weekend to get him off my mind. Actually, I had a better day than expected, I got a ton of work done and never once saw Seto. I even made it to my car in peace. It was pouring rain and I had to stop for gas, what happened after that was a blur. All I remember is blinding lights causing me to spin out of control, then it goes black.

I woke up in silk blankets, and silk pajamas. The room was warm and extremely fancy, not my house, and not a hospital. It looked like someone's bedroom honestly, someone rich, and I was wearing their pajamas. The door opened and a maid came in with breakfast and a giant smile on her face.

"So glad to see you are awake! I have brought you something to eat, Mr. Kaiba will be up soon," no, fucking, way.

"S-Seto Kaiba?" she nodded.

"Yes, now please eat up, and try not to move too much, you are hurt," now I felt the pain. She helped me sit up and gave me two pain killers. She left the room and I toyed with my breakfast, trying to process what was going on.

"You need to eat, you got in a bad wreck last night," I nearly had a heart attack. He must have snuck in or something.

"How did you know?" he sat at the edge of the bed.

"I was going to dinner when I saw your car on the side of the road. I had my driver pull over and we took you to the hospital. Then I brought you home, put you in my pajamas, and let you sleep in my room," my heart was going to explode out of my chest. "The doctor said not to move too much so you will be staying here for a few days. The maids and butlers will tend to anything you need, just hit the button and someone will come up here quickly, even me, if you need me," I stared down at my food, and I'm pretty sure I was blushing.

"Thanks,"

"Your welcome, now eat, you need the energy," he smiled and I ate. He waited for me to finish and took my plate, while he was gone I thought. A car crash? That must be what those lights were, I wish I could remember. And how did he find me? Of all the people, I guess it's just one of those things. The pajamas were warm, kinda big though, he's really tall. Why is he being so nice? Everyone who works for him has stories of how mean he is, so what makes me different? He came back in and was being trailed by his little brother.

"Oh! So you're Joey! Seto's told me quite a lot about you, well what he knows, and some other things," Seto slapped his head.

"I told you to behave, or I kick you out," he got slapped back. I guess they joke around like this, it didn't seem serious.

"So Joey, how are you feeling?" he jumped on the bed but Seto lifted him off.

"And you're done, out,"

"Awww come on Seto!"

"Mokuba, out," he frowned and trudged out. "He's a pain," I laughed.

"I'm surprised you two are related, he's so, fun, no offense," he sat and actually laughed.

"You haven't given me a chance yet, then we will see who's more fun," I would have said something but Bakura, Ryou, and their girlfriend came bursting through the door.

"Joey! We heard about what happened and brought flowers, also Mokuba let us in," I think that last part was meant for Kaiba. Bakura gave me the flowers while Ryou and the girl were looking from Kaiba to me, then back to Kaiba. She stepped forward and smiled at me.

"Name's Selene by the way. And dear, dear Bakura, you and Ryou owe me 100 bucks, each," she put her hands on her hips and laughed. "Suckers, bye Joey, and boss man," she waved and left, closely followed by Ryou. Bakura sighed.

"Bye guys," he ran after them.

"Remind me to ground Mokuba later," I laughed and he laughed with me.

"Hey um, what did Mokuba mean when he said what you know about me? What do you know?" he sighed and I swear he slid slightly closer to me.

"When I hire someone in my office, they are background checked, so I know more than I would want to without you telling me. I know you mothers dead, you father is in a life sentence in prison, your sisters half way around the world and about too have major eye surgery, and it takes a fool to not guess that you want to be with her right now," he was right, and he knew that. "I will pay for your trip to visit her and for the entire operation," my jaw dropped.

"K-Kaiba, you don't need to do that, you don't even have to pay for the trip. I can get enough, really, you don't have to do that," he smiled.

"Yes I do," I wasn't going to argue, I would lose.

"Well, um, thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me,"

"Don't forget, I have a little brother, so I have some sort of idea. So is there anything you want to do? I probably own it," I laughed at that comment. That was weird for me, normally I would get really pissed, but I felt so, comfortable around him now.

"Video games would be nice, what do ya got?" he laughed.

"What don't I have? I have a gaming room downstairs," I wasn't supposed to move. Without warning he picked me up bridal style and carried me all the way to the gaming room. It was HUGE! Every kind of console there was all lined up neatly under the giant ass TV. And the game rack took up an entire wall, Seto laughed and put me on the couch, "I don't play, these are all Mokuba's games,"

"Do you have Borderlands? Or should I be asking if I can play it?" he laughed and set it up. This was one of my favorite games, and I was really good.

"Can you teach me how to play?" I was shocked.

"Um, ya sure, here I'll make you a character, what do you want to be?"

"What are you?"

"A Siren,"

"Then I will be that," I named it Seto and we started looking at the looks options. After going through them all he finally decided to just make it simple and leave it how it was. I gave him the controller and let him try to figure it out on his own, but seven deaths later I thought it would be best to show him what buttons do what and how to, well how to do everything else.

We played, well mostly me, until Mokuba came in around six yelling about dinner.

"I'm hungry! Why can't we go out and eat!? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kaiba wasn't convinced, "Joey! Please tell him that we need to go out and eat!"

"Sorry little man, I would but I'm not even suppose to be moving that much. Just order what you want from where ever it is you want to go and have it delivered," Mokuba thought.

"Good idea!" he ran out. Kaiba looked at me almost amazed.

"I don't think I could have come up with that," I stared at my controller and blushed. "Come on, I'll order whatever you want," he picked me up and carried me back to the room.

"Pizza's fine," Kaiba looked almost insulted.

"Again, anything you want,"

"Then you pick, I don't have much variety, I don't go out much to eat," Kaiba, damn him, tilted his head to the left slightly and looked like he pitied me.

Next thing I know there is practically a buffet set out on the bed, he really spares no expenses for, well anything. I couldn't help myself, I stuffed my face with anything that would fit into my mouth; my stomach felt like it was going to explode. I expected Seto Kaiba, being who he was, to eat properly but much to my amazement and amusement, he ate the same way as me. He ordered the maids to clean up and they brought dessert.

"Kaiba, I can't eat anymore!" he laughed.

"Not even a pie? Do you mind if I ask you something?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Why do you call me Kaiba?"

"Well, I don't know, most people call you Kaiba,"

"But you're not most people. You can call me Seto if you want, you don't have to," I blushed.

"Call me whatever you want," he smiled and I ate pie, then regretted it in the middle of the night.

I stumbled to the bathroom, which thankfully was right next to the bed, and threw up in the toilet. Ka-Seto must have heard me because he came in looking concerned.

"Joey!?" he rushed over to my side, "What do you need? Water, medicine? Anything I can get it," I caught my breath.

"It was just the food, I ate too much,"

"This is my fault, I made you eat too much," I shook my head.

"You were just making sure I ate enough, I'm the one who ate TOO much," he helped me up and carried me back to bed.

"What do you need?"

"Water would be nice," he nearly bolted out of the room. He was back in a heartbeat and gave me the water. "Thanks,"

"Your welcome," I chugged the water.

"I'm fine now, you can go back to sleep," he seemed a bit hesitant, "Seto, I'm fine, really, you need sleep," he smiled.

"Now you're my doctor, alright, if you need anything just yell," I nodded and he left. I was ok for the rest of the night.

**5**

The next morning Mokuba was in my, Seto's room, waiting for me to wake up.

"You're up! Don't tell Seto I was in here, I came to ask if you wanted to go ice skating today! Pleaseeeeeee say yes! Seto won't go unless you go!"

"Um, I'd love to but I can't exactly walk, let alone skate," he jumped on the bed.

"That's fine! Seto will just hold you the entire time! Fun for both of you!"

"Why will he only go if I go?" Mokuba's jaw dropped.

"Really? You don't know!? Jeez, well I'm not going to tell, then he'd' kill me, figure it out! Now when he comes in ask! Thanks!" he ran out like something was after him. A few minutes Seto came in with breakfast. I watched him closely, like staring at him was going to help me figure out what Mokuba was talking about.

"Morning Seto, um, by any chance, do you want to go ice skating today?" his expression changed insistently.

"Mokuba came in here didn't he?"

"Yes but please don't get mad at him, I really do want to go!" he tilted his head again.

"You can't walk,"

"That and I have no idea how to ice skate, I've never even gone roller skating before. You could just, um, hold me, or just stay close, which ever works for you,"

"Alright, but you can't go in pajamas," I blushed.

After half an hour, had to get dressed, we left and Mokuba bolted from the car the second we arrived. I, on the other hand, needed major help, and Seto's solution was just to carry me everywhere. We went in and the place was empty.

"I expected people to be here," Mokuba laughed.

"Seto rented it out for the day, so no one else is allowed in except us!" he strapped on his skates and went to the rink. Seto put me in a chair and went to get our skates.

"You can get them on by yourself right? You did take half an hour to get dressed,"

"I have to do some things by myself right? Sides, you're already going to be wasting your time making sure I don't fall,"

"It's not a waste, none of my time spent with you is a waste," I didn't know what to say. "Come on, it's time for me to teach the guy who can't walk how to ice skate," I took his hand and he looped his right arm around my waist. "You'll have me and the wall, so try to relax," we were slow at first, with Mokuba speeding by every ten seconds and yelling:

"Speed it up slow pokes! I've lapped you at least 20 times by now!" Seto glared at him and held me tighter.

"It's up to you Joey,"

"Race with you brother, I can hold myself up for a minute," slowly he let go and spend off to chase down Mokuba. I stayed still, both hands on the wall, but for some reason gravity still got the best of me. My feet were starting to slide and I made it worse by trying to move back into place. I fell on my ass and just sat there, the cold felt nice but it still hurt. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall, taking in the cold and trying to ignore the pain.

"Joey!" I opened my eyes and Seto was already next to me. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"I just slid and fell, I'm fine,"

"Put your arms around my neck," I did, slightly blushing. He wrapped his arms around my waist and helped me up, Mokuba took this as an opportunity.

"If you guys are gunna make out do it at home!" my face went red and Seto death glared him. Without another word we skated out of the rink and Seto took my skates off.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, don't make him leave because of me, I can sit here for a while," he took off his skates and sat next to me.

"He can skate by himself, I'll stay with you," I opened my mouth to say something but he stopped me, "I'm staying," I wasn't about to argue.

Not too much later Mokuba came over complaining about how he was starving and could eat a horse, so we went to some super fancy Italian restaurant. The waitress recognized Seto immediately, who wouldn't, and she was trying to flirt with him. It shouldn't have made me jealous, but it did, and Mokuba could tell. She had taken our order already and wasn't leaving, so Mokuba butted in.

"You have our orders, now go get our food!" she looked taken aback but left. Seto seemed oblivious to the entire thing and Mokuba just smiled at me. She came back a few minutes later with our drinks and was determined to piss Mokuba and me off. When our death glares didn't work we were going say something but Seto did first.

"Do me a favor, get us a waiter that won't fail horribly at trying to flirt with me," Mokuba started laughed, she got pissed and stormed off, I was shocked, and Seto smirked at me.

"So bro, what qualifies as not failing flirting with you?" Mokuba winked at me.

"Not trying," both of us were shocked by his answer.

"Sooooooo that's why," Seto cut him off.

"Enough," I was so confused.

"Wait, no not enough, I'm confused,"

"Ya bro, you should explain, he REALLY doesn't know," Mokuba was started to laugh when Seto glared at him.

"Seto, he's right, really, what am I missing?" he sighed.

"This isn't the place to tell you," I was slightly disappointed but I wasn't going to push him. Only, dinner seemed extra long now, and none of us were talking, Seto wouldn't make eye contact with me, Mokuba shrank in his chair every time Seto looked at him, and I was too afraid to talk. The ride back to the mansion was the same, and chances are Seto probably won't carry me in. Betting on that chance I got out of the car myself, but he stopped me.

"I can make it," he just shook his head and carried me anyway.

I sat in bed reading a book Mokuba brought me when Seto came in, I thought he had gone to sleep, he had work tomorrow and it was getting late. He sat at the edge of the bed and I stared at him, we sat like this for a few minutes.

"If you're going to say something, please, just say it," he turned towards me and half smiled.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier, I shouldn't have ignored you because of what you asked. I'm not mad, it's just, new to me," I tilted my head.

"It's ok, but what's new to you? Why couldn't you tell me in the restaurant?" he didn't answer. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him next to me, "You can tell me anything,"

"Tell me about your past,"

"What?"

"It's not what I was going to say, but I want to know," I shrugged my shoulders.

"I've never, talked to anyone about it," he pulled me close.

"Talk to me, I'll listen," he sounded like he meant it. I snuggled up against him and began my sucky life story.

"My father was a drunk, he came home every night with beer in his hands and he'd beat my mother. Whenever he would come home my mother hid my sister and me so he wouldn't hurt us. But we were worried about her. One night, when I was 8, we wanted to help her, so we came out and told him to stop. He laughed and we ran to her, but he grabbed me before I could get to our mom. He pulled a gun out and pointed it at me, he told my mom if she didn't leave now he'd shoot me. She told me she would come back for me, but he had already forced me to move when she came back. Every day after I was beaten or worse, until the neighbors called the cops and he got arrested. I asked the cops about my mother but they said she was dead and my sister was in a foster home. I didn't want a foster home, so I lived by myself, and I got lucky when I got a job at your company, I was eighteen," tears were running down my face. He held me tighter and I just cried, we didn't speak, he just let me cry. I don't know if he cares, honestly I don't care right now, I just want him to hold me, I wish he'd never let me go.

**6**

He didn't, all night he held me close to him. I cried myself to sleep in his arms, and he stayed. I woke up with my face buried in his neck, and his arms wrapped protectively around me. I moved and he woke up.

"Morning,"

"Um, morning. Don't you have to go to work today?" he smiled.

"I took off, you didn't think I'd let you wake up alone after everything you told me last night, did you?" a part of me was expecting it, and was prepared to accept it.

"I just thought, I don't know, I'm not more important than your work,"

"Don't think that, don't you ever think that," I wanted to change the subject, sort of.

"Why'd you ask, last night?"

"It might surprise you to know, I actually care about you. I'm sure you've figured out that I care for my brother, but you as well. That's why you're still here, you're the reason all those people got the money they, deserved. You did that,"

"But, I'm just me,"

"Exactly, that's why, that's why I, I…." whatever he was trying to say, it wasn't coming out, not now.

"You don't have to tell me right now, whatever it is. Um, you said, a few days ago, my sister's operation, when is it?" he looked, slightly disappointed.

"Tomorrow. I'll go with you,"

"No! I mean, I don't want her to know you're paying, for anything, not yet. And you, you need to work, I'll only be gone a few days. But um, can she, can she come back with me? Just for a little while," he smirked.

"I don't think I'm the one you should be asking," he climbed out of bed and stretched. "So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Surprise me," he left and I sat and thought. I feel really stupid right now, what was I missing? Mokuba knew and he was teasing Seto, obviously, and Selene acted like she knew something, so did Ryou. Maybe, yesterday when he told us about kissing, and at the restaurant, Seto didn't, he couldn't right? I'm just, just me, that's why he, he, he what!? At this rate we will both be dead by the time I figure it out. He came back in with a plate full of breakfast foods, and a drink.

"Where's yours?"

"I'm not hungry," I crossed my arms.

"Well I'm not eating unless you do,"

"Stubborn much?"

"I'm me," I won that battle. He got food for himself and we ate, he didn't eat as much but at least he ate something. "Where's Mokuba?"

"Probably out buying things he will only use today, that's what he does best," I stared at my food.

"At least he can do that,"

"I'm sorry," I grunted.

"For what?"

"Being, as you said, a selfish, rich, bastard," I felt guilty.

"I didn't mean it, I was just upset," he laughed.

"Well I probably deserved it, and you were right, I am a selfish, rich, bastard," I nearly jumped out of bed.

"That's not true! I know that now, you care for your brother, and you're actually really nice, and you're using your money to pay for my sister's operation, and for my trip there and back!" he sat me down.

"Calm down, it's not that big of a deal. I'm just being nice," I would have protested but my stomach was making noises again. "YOU should be the one eating," I answered by stuffing my face and smiling.

Mokuba came back around 11:00, with several bags of stuff.

"Joey! I bought you some things!" he ran into the room and threw the bags on the bed, "Hold on," he started rifling through them. "Ah-HA! Here it is, I heard you were going on a trip so I got you a new phone!" damn rich people.

"This isn't even supposed to come out for another three months!" he smiled widely.

"That's why I got it for you! Enjoy!" he grabbed his bags and sped out of the room. Seto looked at me.

"You know we got those phones last week, so it's not super new," my jaw dropped.

"It's not even out yet! It's newer than new to me! He really didn't have to though…"

"I asked him to,"

"Why?" he smiled.

"Consider it a gift," I didn't know what to say.

"Well, um, thanks. One of the best gifts I ever got," he smiled, I think he even blushed a little bit, just a little.

Not to long later I fell back asleep and didn't wake up until 7:30, Seto was still in here. He had his computer and was typing rapidly, fastest I've ever seen.

"Seto?" he turned around and put his computer down.

"You're up. Are you ok? You're not feeling sick or anything? I wouldn't think you would fall asleep after breakfast and stay asleep as long as you did," I shook my head to wake myself up.

"I feel fine, probably just tired, or the pain killers, who knows?" he came over and sat next to me.

"Just tell me if you start to feel weird or anything ok?"

"I promise. Well, some food would be nice, I'm kinda hungry,"

"Alright, I'll be right back," Mokuba came in while he was gone.

"So I hear you're headed to America to see you sister, are you brining her back?" I nodded. "What are you going to tell her, about Seto and me?" he looked anxious.

"She's older than you, and I don't know yet,"

"Are you accusing me of trying to hit on your sister?"

"Yes," he put his hands up in surrender. "Well, what can I say, if my brother won't be the ladies man, then it is my responsibility,"

"But, he's got billions of girls chasing after him, why do you have to be the ladies man?" he winked.

"Just cause they're after him don't mean he likes 'em," Seto came in and glared at Mokuba.

"What chaos are you causing now?" Mokuba laughed and ran out. Seto came and sat next to me, giving me dinner: steak. "What did he say?" I couldn't lie, I guess.

"He was trying to hit on my sister before she even gets here, and said it was his job to be the ladies man because you aren't," his eyes widened a little.

"Nothing specific right?"

"No, that's all he said, why?" he didn't answer, "Do you, already have someone?"

"Not really, I mean, in a way, I just…." my heart broke. I felt like crying, and I wanted him to leave, I stared at my food. "Joey?" I shook my head, "Joey, I didn't mean….I just can't…"

"Can't what!? Tell me the truth!? I get it! You have someone else, just get out!" he looked shocked.

"E-else?" fuck me.

"Get out!" he sat for a moment before getting up to leave. After he left I limped to the door, locked it, and limped back to bed to cry. I should have known, billionaire Seto Kaiba had someone, even if he wasn't playing me, my heart was. I shouldn't have ever fallen in love with him, what's wrong with me!? I buried my face into my pillows and cried myself to sleep.

**7**

The next morning Mokuba was knocking on my door.

"Joey? You don't want to sleep much later, we have to drop you off at the airport soon," great, we.

"I'm up!" he left and I rolled over. I was in his house, in his bed, in his pajamas, I hated myself right now. Thousands of girls would die to be where I am right now, and I'd give anything to NOT be here right now, or ever again. I trudged out of bed and got dressed, in slow motion. I left the room and limped down the hallway, and then I realized I'd have to go down stairs by myself. I stood at the top staring down the stairs, trying to figure out how to get down. I could ride my ass down, but that would look ridiculous if anyone saw me, or I could go one step at a time, slow but steady.

"Need help?" chills ran down my spine as he spoke.

"I'm fine," I refused to turn around.

"Joey, we need to talk,"

"About what!?" I wanted to run, hide, and crawl down a dark hole and die.

"Everything I said yesterday! When I said I had someone in a way I was talking about you! I have you! I don't need anyone else, I don't need my money, my job! All I need is you, and there is no way I'm losing you because of something stupid I said yesterday," I didn't know if I could believe him, if I wanted to or not. "Joey, please listen to me,"

"I-I, I don't want to," he slipped his arm around my waist and turned me to him.

"Why?" he pulled me up against him and placed his forehead against mine. "Isn't this what you've wanted?" my heart was beating out of my chest.

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Mokuba," I put my hands up, to push him away, but they just wrapped themselves around his neck. "I'm sorry," I closed my eyes and just let myself go. I could feel his breath on my lips, but something interrupted us, right before I think he was going to kiss me!

"JEEEEZZZ guys! We are going to be late if you stand there like that any longer!" my eyes snapped open and I pushed Seto away in panic.

"Mokuba!" we yelled it at the same time. Mokuba fell to the floor laughing.

"You guys, are, perfect!" Seto grunted and picked me up bridal style, and carried me to the limo. We didn't talk on the ride to the airport, but I was leaning on his shoulder with his arms wrapped around me. When we arrived he led me to his private jet and I stood at the bottom of the stairs with him.

"I'm sorry about last night, I should have listened, and I overreacted,"

"Just, shush," he pulled me close again and I slightly freaked out, just a little.

"S-Seto?" he shut me up with his lips against mine. His lips were warm, soft, gentle. This was my first kiss so I had no idea what I was doing. He pulled back and stared at me.

"Not bad for my first kiss huh?"

"W-what? You too?" he laughed.

"Yes pup, me too," pup? I didn't get the chance to ask, I had to go. "Bye,"

"Bye," I got on the jet and left.

The ride was like heaven, the waitress lady brought me all kinds of fancy foods, the chairs was soft and fuzzy, perfect for a long flight, but I couldn't get Seto off my mind. I wish I could text, but what would I say? I love you? Way to forward, but we just kissed, I don't know! I decided to get my mind off things and sleep, it was supposed to be a long flight! When we landed the lady woke me up and I was led to my private limo, Seto really spared no expenses. I arrived at the hospital in no time and was led directly to my sister's room.

"Serenity?"

"Joey?" she was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. "You made it," she sat up and I ran, limp ran, over to her and hugged her.

"Are you ok? You're not afraid are you?" she laughed.

"I'm fine, but what about you? How did you pay for the flight here, and hotel, and the doctors said my surgery was paid for! You didn't have to do that, I would have managed,"

"Well, um, I didn't really have a choice. Don't worry about that right now, just be happy they can do something for you. What time is your surgery?"

"In an hour," I nodded. I tried to cheer her up and distract her with games and the latest celeb gossip. Apparently Seto Kaiba has been spotted with some other guy on several occasions, change of topic. The doctor came in a few minutes later and asked me to leave, I wasn't allowed in during the surgery.

I sat in the hallway staring at my phone, I had a new message open, but I couldn't figure out what to text him. Everything I thought of sounded stupid, wimpy, and pathetic. Suddenly it buzzed, but it was only Mokuba.

**Mokuba**: Hey Joe, whatcha up to? Cuz Seto's been staring at his phone since you landed and is trying to figure out what to txt ya, don't tell him I txted you, btw.

**Me:** So have I, but don't tell him, well do, no don't. I don't know! Everything I want to say sounds stupid, and I can't think of hardly anything to say.

He didn't respond for a few minutes so I just put my phone away, but I had to stare at it. Five, then, fifteen, twenty minutes passed without an answer from Mokuba. I was about to put it away when it buzzed, it was Seto.

**Seto:** You seem, torn. Mokuba showed me your text.

**Me**: Ya well, it's true.

**S:** Just say what you need to say. I will listen, or read in this case.

**M:** I just, I was stupid and didn't listen and the entire plane ride, when I was awake, I didn't know if it was real and if you meant it or if it was just my mind making up the crazy fantasy of the guy I'm in love with, or what…..

**S:** I promise you, it was real, and I meant every bit of it. You mean everything to me, wait…..

He called me:

"Hey," that was stupid to say!

"Hey, I thought it better to say it, not text it. You mean everything to me, I'd give up everything I have for you, and I'd do anything for you Joey. You were on my mind since I left the factory and you have a kind heart, something I never thought I could have until I met you. You lit up my life the second I saw you, because I fell in love with you the second I saw you," I didn't know what to say, "You still there?"

"Ya, ya I'm still here. Seto, I don't, I don't know what to say,"

"Then don't say anything. You don't have to, I know you feel the same," the doctor came out and waved me over.

"I, um, she's out, Seto, I do love you," I hung up and went to the room. I walked into the Serenity's room and she had bandages that wrapped around her eyes, all the way through her hair. She didn't look like she was in pain, but she did see a bit tired. "Hey sis, how ya feeling?"

"Ok, they gave me some pain medication, my face feels kinda numb, it's a strange feeling," I sat next to her and the doctor came in.

"Well, she should be ok to travel tomorrow, normally I wouldn't allow a patient to leave so quickly after this big of a surgery but judging by the name on the check, she will be getting the very best care with you. Mind me asking, when did you and Se-" I shook my head violently and was waving my hands like a maniac. "Ah, sorry. I will leave you two be then," he left and I let my breath out.

"Joey, I think I'm going to rest, I feel tired,"

"Sleep, you need it," she nodded and laid down. I went back out to the hallway pacing back and forth, trying to decide if I should call Seto back, I did hang up on it. Instead I decided to text him:

**Me:** Hey sorry about hanging up on you, the doctor came out and I had to go in to see her.

**Seto:** It's ok. How did it go? She's ok right? Nothing wrong? Because I can easily have those people fired if they messed up or did anything that either of you did not like.

**M:** Relax, everything went perfect. She's asleep right now but she's all set to leave tomorrow. I um, she doesn't know about you, like, anything about you at all.

**S:** When will you tell her?

**M:** I don't know, I don't even know what to say!

**S:** Just tell her you're dating Seto Kaiba, I don't see how hard that could be.

**M:** So…..we are….dating?

**S:** I would assume so, yes.

**M:** Well um, I don't know how to start off the conversation.

**S:** Start from the beginning, you have the whole plane trip, if she stays up.

**M:** Alright, I'll try, I'll talk to you later. I'm going to rest.

**S:** Get some sleep, night pup, I do love you too ;)

I smirked to myself and got as comfortable as I could in the chair in the hallway, but a nurse walked buy and looked, almost shocked.

"Sir, come this way we have a room, and do not worry it is free," what the heck?

"Um, its fine, I can sleep here," she slightly panicked.

"No, no sir, I insist, please follow me,"

"Really, I'm fine. Why are you freaking out?"

"I do not wish to sound rude, but if Seto Kaiba finds out his boyfriend is sleeping in a chair here, we are all fired," how did she know that?

"Wait, what? How did you…" she shoved a newspaper in my hands before I could answer. It was flipped to a stars page and there, on the very top, was a picture of Seto and me kissing! At the airport….this wasn't even that long ago! And it was already in the news papers! "Ummmm, ya I'll take that room," she led me to it and the second she left I called Seto.

"Hello?"

"Hey, hi, umm who took this picture!?" he yawned.

"Picture of what?"

"Us! Kissing at the airport! It's already in the paper!" there was a pause.

"MOKUBA! Joey I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'll do something about it,"

"No its fine, I just, didn't think that it would be public, so quickly,"

"Joey, if you don't want it there I can make it disappear,"

"Seto, its fine. It just surprised me, that's all. Ok? I'm going to rest now, goodnight,"

"Night pup," he hung up. I crashed right away, and I figured out what the pup thing was about.

**8**

I woke up and for a moment didn't know where I was, then I remembered everything. I got out of bed and almost ran to Serenity's room, she was up.

"Hey sis," she smiled, slightly trying to figure out where in the room I was. I sat next to her and hugged her, "We are leaving in a little while, so eat up!" she laughed. I don't think she even knew she had food on the table next to her. The nurses brought me breakfast foods to, but they weren't as good as Seto's breakfast. Everyone who worked in the building seemed to shrink next to me, they were nervous and kept asking me if I needed anything. Was this how it was with Seto all the time? I wonder if he enjoys it.

Serenity couldn't see, so she didn't know we were on a private jet, or that it said Kaiba Corp. on the side of it. I waited until we were at cruising altitude to tell her about, everything.

"Hey sis? Can we talk, there's something I need to tell you,"

"Is something wrong?" I shook my head, which was stupid, she can't see.

"No nothing's wrong, actually, everything seems, almost perfect. Last week Seto Kaiba came to my, old work place, to do his monthly inspection thing. That same day I saw him at a bar, the next day we ended up going to dinner together, then I got into a car crash. I woke up in his house, his bedroom, and I've been staying with him since. We're not going back to my house, we are going to his. Umm, he's kinda, well he's, ummmmm," I guess is should just spit it out, "Ok, fine, he's my boyfriend," she didn't say anything. I couldn't read her face because I need to see her eyes to do that. She smiled and laughed.

"Why are you so nervous about telling me this? I can hear it in your voice, I'm ok with it. Is it public, because I was wondering why everyone was being extra nice to us,"

"Ya well, it went public yesterday and everyone seems afraid of me now, also, we are kinda on Seto's private jet,"

"No wonder the chairs are some comfy!" I laughed. It had been so long since I'd seen her. We spent the rest of the flight joking around and being brother and sister again, it was nice. When we landed it was almost dark, and the limo was waiting for us, but I didn't see Seto. Mokuba came out and waved.

"Hey Joey! And Joey's sister! Seto's back home, said he had to get stuff ready or something, so I came to pick you up!" he shook Serenity's hand and she smiled.

"Mokuba right? I wish I could see you," he laughed.

"You will soon! Now come! I haven't eaten yet…." same old Mokuba. The drive home seemed to take forever, and I guess Seto's house is really home now. When we got there I led Serenity in and Mokuba showed her where her room was, well, led her to it. I wandered over to Seto's room, the door was closed but the light was on. Could I just go in now? Or should I knock, just in case. I grabbed the handle, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

He was pacing the floor frantically, wearing pajamas that were too long, even for him, so he would occasionally trip himself. He hadn't noticed I came in so I had to announce myself.

"What are you pacing for?" he ran over and pulled me against him. "Can't, breath," he let go.

"Sorry, where is she?"

"With Mokuba, as he fails to flirt with her," Seto laughed. He took my hands in his and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I missed you,"

"I was only gone two days," he wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands around my waist.

"It seemed like one year,"

"Just because I dressed up like a dog once doesn't mean you can call me pup," he laughed.

"You're my pup because you're adorable and unbelievably cute, not to mention how sexy you are," my face went red.

"Well money bags, since it's been a 'year' since I've seen you, kiss me," he did without another word. It was soft, sweet, but amazingly hot. He pulled back and looked at me.

"God I've missed you," I didn't say anything. I kissed his neck and his jaw line, reaching his lips and biting softly, asking for entrance. He answered my actions with his tongue quickly entangled with mine, like a game. Someone knocked on the door, and I think he growled.

"What?!"

"Hey bro! I'm hungry and so is Serenity! Come out and get our food!"

"I'm coming!" I laughed and pushed him away.

"Come, come now, let's eat," he grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs. The table was set and the food was already out, Mokuba was serving himself and Serenity. Seto sat at the head, Mokuba to the left of him and I was to the right next to Serenity. I had to help her eat because she couldn't see, we were having Italian, everything Italian; that was her favorite. I don't know how he knew, but I was glad he did, it was nice to see her smile. She didn't talk much, mostly because she didn't know exactly where everyone was and if they were actually there or if they left. Mokuba did his best to keep her chatty, she seemed to like him, but she'd never date him, she made that clear. I ate in silence, Seto watched me, occasionally stealing some of my food. Serenity declared that she couldn't eat anymore and she stood up.

"Want me to take you upstairs?" I got up but she shook her head.

"Mokuba can take me, stay here and finish your dinner. Goodnight Joey," I hugged her and Mokuba led her away. Seto's arm slipped around my waist and he pulled me into his lap.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" I was facing the wall and he kissed my cheek.

"You need to eat, I'm going to feed you," I blushed and he just laughed. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Uh, no,"

"Good," he kissed my cheek again and fed me. The entire time he had his left arm around my waist protectively, and he would nuzzle my neck every now and them, making me blush and then he'd laugh. My plate was empty and I got an idea.

"My turn," I took his fork and started to feed him. He had no complaints, just smiled and let me. He didn't have much left so it wasn't as enjoyable as I thought it'd be. "Now what?" he picked me up and smiled.

"Bed time,"

"T-together?" he just laughed and carried me to bed. He set me down gently and crawled next to me, pulled me against him.

"Together," I buried my face in his neck and fell asleep.

The next morning his alarm went off and he started to get up, but I held onto him tight.

"Don't leave," he kissed my forehead.

"I have work, you have the week off, sleep in," I moaned.

"Noooo, stay," he laughed.

"There's a limo out front for when you get up, come by my office and keep me company when you get up ok?"

"Mm-k," he kissed my forehead again and got out of bed. I fell back asleep almost immediately. I didn't dream, just slept, in the warmth of his bed. I subconsciously hugged his pillow, it smelled like him. I opened one eye and looked at the clock, it was 10:43. My eyes popped open and I jumped out of bed, he wanted me to go see him! I changed, grabbed a quick bite, and ran out to the limo.

He dropped me off up front and I went in, the front desk lady looked at me and half smiled. I just waved and went to the elevator, she must be afraid of me or something. The elevator stopped at the 34th floor and a man stepped in. He looked at me and scooted slightly away.

"Um, what floor are you going to?" I asked him.

"Same as you," he scooted a bit more away and I shrugged. We got to the top and he waited for me to get out before he did, but he went to Selene's desk first. "Um, Mr. Kaiba called me in,"

"Oh ya, go ahead in, good luck dude," he seemed nervous but went him, "Heyyyyyy Joey, ya might wanna cover your ears, Gods knows how loud Seto's gunna be yelling today. Also, don't go in until the other guy comes out. So how goes life?"

"Pretty good, my sister is staying with us," Seto started yelling but Selene ignored it.

"So I've heard, Munchkin tells me Mokuba's gossip," Seto was still yelling.

"What's did the guy do to make Seto so angry?"

"That guy, he's the one who leaks info to the Tabloids and stuff, Seto's probably listing reasons why he's gunna sue him. That guy's been leaking stuff about upcoming games and stuff since he figured out how to copy the info. Wonder how much he's gunna lose,"

"You seem, calm about this, does this happen often?" she shrugged.

"Not for the same reasons but pretty much a new guy gets fired every day. Seto has high standards, but when you start working here chances are everyone will hate you cause he will spoil you and leave your mistakes for other people to fix. Hell, I've been here so long my mistakes are handed down to Gods know who, just cause I have so few and I'm awesome at this job," she laughed to herself. The guy came out of Seto's office shaking, Selene laughed, "Later loser, that's what you get for being stupid! See you in court," she waved him off and he fled. "You can go in now, I think it'd be good for him,"

"Ya probably, later,"

"Byeeezzz," I went in and he had his head down on his desk.

"Seto? Is this a bad time," he lifted his head and half smiled.

"I'm glad you're here," I went over to him and hugged him.

"Then talk to me, what was that about?" he grabbed my wrist and took me over to the couch. "Tell me what's wrong," he squeezed my hand.

"I work so damn hard for this company, I've sacrificed so many hours of my life to keep this company going and for what? All the years I've worked here and the only people other people that have actually cared as much as I have are Selene and Ryou! I fire people daily because they don't care! I can't handle it anymore, ever since I met you I've realized I need to spend time with you and Mokuba, but I can't do that with this stupid company! This is all my stupid step-father's fault…." I stared at him blankly. He was, crying, and I didn't know what to say. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he cried harder, holding onto me like there was nothing else in the world that mattered. I feel horrible, and I don't know what to say!

"Seto…." words wouldn't work, so I kissed him. His tears tasted salty, and he sobbed into the kiss. He pulled back and looked at me.

"M-my step-father owned this company. He never cared about Mokuba and me, I had to raise us both, but he died when I was ten, and I was his heir, they handed a ten year old a billion dollar company, and I kept it running, but it distanced me from Mokuba, from a normal life. I became so blind, I never realized how much he hurt, or understood why he would get into so much trouble. Everything made sense, when I met you. I realized how important he was, because I fell in love, and when you were gone, I felt alone. He's felt like that for years, and it's too late for me to fix it," he grabbed me and sobbed on my shoulder. "He probably hates me!" I felt so bad for him, tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"He doesn't hate you, he loves you. Seto, no matter what you do you guys are brothers, he will always love you, he could never hate you," he didn't answer. I held onto him for a while, just letting him cry, running my fingers through his hair, trying my best to comfort him, even though I didn't really know how. Selene sat in the hallway, listening, bitching at anyone who came to this floor. She basically guarded the door, but she was afraid to come in. I didn't know what to say, I almost yelled at her to come in, but she looked through the window and read my expression. She came in slowly.

"Seto….?" normally, he would have sat up and act like nothing had happened, but he didn't. He just looked at her, and her face was full of pity, "Oh Seto," she came over and sat on the table across from us. He held me, cried, and looked at her. "Go home, I'll take over for the day," he looked at her for a long moment.

"How do you do it?" she looked confused.

"What?"

"You're like, another me. Only with emotion, well, you know what I mean. But you can run this company if you wanted to," she half smiled.

"Go home," he just nodded and led me out. He wiped away his tears in the elevator and looked normal when we got to the limo, but the second the door shut he broke down again, I just held him. We didn't speak the entire ride home, he just cried, and I just held him, kissing his forehead and stroking his hair. We got home and he nearly ran upstairs, and he crawled into bed, into my lap, sort of. Then I thought of something.

"When I was little, my mother would sing me a song when I was crying or just having a bad day. Do you want me to sing it to you?" he nodded into my shoulder, "_Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur, happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr," _he looked up at me.

"You're a pup, but you sing about kitties?"

"Your sense of humor is just amazing," I laughed. "Did you like it?"

"It was perfect," he kissed me. "Just like you," I blushed. Someone knocked on the door lightly, then spoke.

"Hey bro? You ok, cause Selene called," Seto answered.

"You can come in, if you want," he came in and ran over to us. I let go of Seto so Mokuba could hug him, and Seto cried some more.

"Bro, I'm not mad at you, I don't hate you. I understood, understand, that the only reason we have what we have is because of you, I've never been mad, if anything I've been thankful. But I've never said it, so thank you," I stayed out of this.

"Then why all the times you cause trouble?" Mokuba looked at him.

"Well I needed SOME attention, 'sides, some of the things I did, those people had it coming," they both laughed, "You have me and you have Joey, ok?" Seto nodded. Mokuba got and went over to the door, "I'll mess with you later," he smirked and left.

"Seto?" he turned to me.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"Never mind," he pulled me closer.

"You can tell me anything, what is it?" I was debating telling him, "Joey, what's wrong?"

"I can't stay here, Serenity can't stay here, I-I promised her that after her surgery, I would move to America with her, to be with her…" I felt like a horrible person.

"Why can't she move in here? I've been meaning to ask you to move in, she can come too,"

"It's not, its cause, and I hate myself for saying this. I can't leave her alone, but she won't move back here, she hates Domino, to many bad memories. I promised her I'd move over to America, I can't leave her alone, not after something like this," tears were starting too role down my face. He wiped them away and hugged me.

"I understand," I started to cry harder, than he started to cry. This was probably the most emotional day, for both of us. I don't know how long we sat there, crying, we never spoke, just cried. I wanted to leave so badly, but I didn't want to at the same time. I couldn't sit there with him, not after what I said, but I couldn't leave.

"What should I do?" he looked at me.

"What?"

"What should I do? Stay or leave?"

"I think I'm the last person you should be asking. I want you to stay, to not leave me, but I know you should go with your sister, you can't break your promise," I shook my head.

"I don't know! I can't, can't leave you, but I can't break my promise. And I'm not making you leave here for me, cause you have your brother, I don't know! I fucking hate this decision," he nodded.

"It's up to you, just remember no matter what, I'll still love you," I grabbed him and kissed him. He held me tighter and I fell asleep in his embrace.

**9**

His alarm didn't go off, the room was dark; the house was quiet. I was deeply asleep, safe in his arms, his warmth surrounding me, his slow and steady breathe making me feel at home. Home, this was my home, here in his arms. I couldn't leave. For a moment, it was as if the world stopped, all that was in existence was him and I, lying here in bed, home. I didn't want to wake up, I wanted to stay here like this forever, but Seto was starting to wake up. He hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning gorgeous, or should I say good afternoon," I grunted and nuzzled my face into his shirt.

"I don't want to get up," he laughed.

"It's 12:54, it's time for lunch. I'll make you pancakes," I nodded, "You have to get up for them you know,"

"Fineeeeeee," I sat up and he got out of bed. I trudged after him to the kitchen, Mokuba had left a note on the fridge. "Hmmmm, looks like your brother stole my sister for the day," Seto was attempting to make pancakes and just laughed. "You know, you're supposed to wear a 'Kiss the Cook' apron,"

"Do I need to wear one to get kissed?" I shook my head and he grabbed me, "Then I suggest you kiss me before I kiss you," I smirked and kissed him. His tongue crept into my mouth and his hands slipped under my shirt. I looped my fingers through his belt loops and subconsciously, started to rub up against him. He pulled away and looked at me, my face got really hot. He just smirked and continued making pancakes.

"Seto?"

"Hmm?" I was shifting my weight between my feet.

"I want to stay here, with you," I stared at me feet.

"You're sure about this?" I nodded. I felt like a child telling their mom about a bad grade on a test. He came over and lifted my face to look at him, touching our noses. "You don't have to, I'll come with you if you leave,"

"No. This is my home, with you, I can't leave you," he brushed his lips against mine.

"If you're sure, I love you,"

"I love you too," he kissed me quickly before finishing up the pancakes. "Where's the maple syrup?" he laughed.

"Honestly, I don't even know, normally I don't make the food, just eat it," he put the pancakes on the plates and smiled, "Tell me how they taste," I ate one.

"Fine to me,"

"Good, come on, breakfast in bed," I followed him upstairs. I cuddled up against him and ate most of the pancakes, "You're not saving any for me!"

"Too bad!" I ate his too. "Ok I'm done," I handed him the empty plate.

"Really?"

"Yes!" he smirked and took the plate downstairs. I sat for a moment thinking, Seto actually loves me, and I'm going to be living here, but what will Serenity think? Seto came back in with a jug of ice cream.

"I thought you would want some," I nodded and he handed me a spoon, "Dig in," I sure did. When I wasn't using my spoon he was giving me some with his spoon. I would feed him from my spoon too, it reminded me of when I was a kid.

"Serenity and I, we would sneak to the backyard with ice cream and two spoons, and we would stuff our faces. We got caught once, but it was by mom, so she didn't care, she just grabbed a spoon and joined us," Seto wrapped an arm around me.

"I'm sorry," tears were starting to roll down my face.

"Do you miss her? Your mom," he put down the ice cream and spoons and held me close.

"More than you know," I looked at him, he was crying too.

"We need to have some happy time, we keep being sad," he kissed my forehead.

"Some things come to mind," I pulled away and stared at him.

"Seto, I don't even know how to…with a guy," he laughed.

"Neither do I," he held his hand out and I took it. He pulled me close enough to him so he could push me down on the bed and crawled on top of me. "Do you want to?"

"I don't know, what if Serenity and Mokuba come home?" he took out his phone and called Mokuba.

"Where are you and when will you be back?" I didn't hear what Mokuba said, "Alright," he hung up and smiled. "Late," he started to kiss my neck. I felt nervous but I really didn't care, how could I possibly mess up?

"Seto, I have no idea what I'm doing," he laughed.

"Neither do I pup," I wrapped my arms around him while he bit and licked my neck, making my moan. He sucked until I bruised, then he moved up to my mouth. I began to unbutton his shirt and ran my fingers over the lines of his abs. He slid off his shirt and I explored every inch of his upper body. He stopped kissing me and looked me over. "Too many clothes," he sat me up and pulled off my shirt, pushing me back down and kissing me from my neck to my pants line.

"Seto…turn off the lights," he sat up and looked at me.

"How could I see you?"

"The windows kinda open," he nodded and got up to turn off the lights. Before he crawled back on top of me he took off his pants, revealing a giant bulge in his underwear. He crawled back on top of me and kissed my forehead.

"Like the view?" I blushed. "I'll take that as a yes," I pulled him down so I could kiss him and he smiled against it. He played with the button of my pants, like he was teasing me, eventually undoing them and stopped kissing me to pull them off. I felt, and looked, like my underwear was about to burst. Seto kissed and licked his way back up to my mouth and took his time exploring my mouth, taking every inch of it. He took out his tongue and laid next to me for a moment, catching his breath, so was I.

"What? Am I too much for the rich guy to handle?" he laughed and pulled me against him.

"Now you're gunna get it," he brought my hand up to his face and started sucking on my middle finger. He sucked it for a moment then stopped to look at me, "If you liked that, then you'll love what I do to the rest of you," I felt my face get hot and he laughed. He sorta sat up and kissed my neck while his hands worked their way down to my underwear, sliding it off. He kissed along my jaw line then slowly made his way down to almost fully erect member. He smirked at me before he began to lick up and down my shaft, slowly and teasingly.

"A-ah Seto! Don't go…so slowly!" he laughed and took the top in his mouth, sucking hard. Now I was hard, and Seto was making me harder, "S-Seto, I'm gunna, cum," he stopped sucking and looked at me.

"Not yet pup," he stood up to take off his underwear. I glanced over at his sexy, naked body and smiled.

"You're just as hard," he climbed on top of me and smiled.

"Because of you," I laughed and he kissed my forehead. "I'm not done with you yet pup," he said that so sexily, like he was growling it. He started to kiss me again sliding one hand down to my entrance, slowly sliding a finger in. I moaned into the kiss to he slid in another. My back arched and Seto was clearly enjoying the responses he was getting. He slid in a third finger and I nearly yelled, but Seto soothed me by slowing down his kissing and just making it deep and passionate. He pulled out his fingers and paused to look at me.

"Go for it," he smiled and slid my legs apart, sitting in between them. He lifted my hips a bit and I could feel his tip at my entrance.

"No lube?" I laughed.

"Hell no," he nodded and pushed in. "Fucking shit Seto! How big are you!?" he laughed and began to pump. I gripped the sheets but watched him the entire time, taking in his every movement. The way his muscles flexed, how strong his hands looked as he was gripping me, the sweat on his forehead, and the smile on his face. He hit my prostate and my back arched, I tried not to moan. He watched my face and he hit it again, loving my reaction he did it over and over again. I was close to cumming, but he came first, in me, hard. He pulled out, the warm liquid flowing with him. I came right after he pulled out, getting it all over my stomach and his hands. He plopped down next to me and ran his hand down my body.

"That was fun," I turned my head towards him and smiled.

"You bet," he kissed me for a moment. I cuddled up against him and he wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like this for a few moments but I started to feel, sticky, "Maybe we should get cleaned up," he laughed.

"Shower or bath?"

"Bath," he got up and led me to his fancy ass, giant bathtub. While it was filling up Seto called the maids to change the bed sheets, and spray the room with air freshener. "It's full," he climbed in and I got in on top of him. It was warm and relaxing, Seto made it even better. First he washed my hair, than he started to wash the rest of me, taking his time around my lower half. I did the same with him, but I held his member for a moment, enjoying the look on his face. I let go and he laughed.

"That's all I get?"

"You just fucked me, you're good for now," he laughed and we enjoyed the peace and quiet of the house. After a while of peace and quiet Seto started to shift and got out.

"We should get dressed, Mokuba might be home soon," I nodded and got up. We got dressed and made our way to the living room, but my ass hurt, and the pain for my injury was acting up, so I was limping and walking really slowly. "Are you ok? Do you want me to carry you?"

"My injury hurts and you fucked me too hard," he laughed and picked me up, bridal style. He took me to a room I'd never seen before, it was the movie room, well, movie theatre. He sat me on his lap and grabbed the remote.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Hmmmmmm, I'm assuming you have everything so, The Avengers!" he laughed and put it on without a word.

About halfway the movie Mokuba and Serenity came in and sat with us, Serenity couldn't see so she kinda fiddled with her hands. Mokuba kept looking at his phone but Seto would death glare him, I just laughed. This went on during the whole movie and Seto was getting irritated. The movie ended and Seto moved me aside to drag Mokuba into the hallway to have a little talk. I decided now would be a good of time as any to talk to Serenity.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure, what's up?" I moved next to her.

"Remember the promise I made you? About moving to America,"

"Of course!"

"Well ummm, Serenity, I can't go….I'm sorry," she just laughed.

"I knew you would want to stay, its ok. Honestly, Seto's just so nice, and Mokuba too, I was thinking about staying, if I was welcome," I was, shocked. Seto came in before I could answer, he was smiling.

"You're always welcome here, we have plenty of room," Serenity smiled, in the wrong direction.

"Thank you Seto," he came over and took her hand.

"Anytime. Would you like to go shopping?"

"I'd love too, but I'll pick out all the wrong things, I'm kinda blind, but Mokuba can keep me entertained for a while," I made a face.

"You act like your dating,"

"We can't, you're already with his brother," she smirks, obviously messing with me. Seto came over and picked me up.

"We should go to bed, all of us," he glares at Mokuba who just nods and leads Serenity to her room. Seto carries me upstairs and lays me down and pulls me close. "The pain isn't too much right? You can sleep, or do you need your pain killers?" I kinda laughed.

"You worry too much, I'll be fine money bags, get some sleep," he smiled and kissed me gently.

"You too pup," he kissed me again and we fell asleep.

**10**

It's been three months, and we have a system. People at work got used to me, partially cause Seto lightened up, a lot. Bakura, Ryou, Selene managed to get married, somehow, and now Mokuba's been bugging Seto about it, but he keeps a poker face. It's Friday night, which means either movies, bar, or fancy dinner, sometimes all three. On the way to dinner Mokuba has this huge smirk on his face, so I know something's up.

"Ok, what's going on?" Seto smirks and kisses my forehead.

"It's a surprise pup," sometimes, surprises are best not kept secret. The entire restaurant is empty when we get there.

"Seto, what'd you do?" he smiles and Mokuba gets out his camera.

"I told you it's a surprise," he gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring, "You know I'm not good with expressing myself all the time so I'm just going to say it. Will you marry me?" I nearly had a heart attack. I grabbed him and hugged him.

"Yes!" he smiled and kissed me.


End file.
